1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of using a laser to produce alloyed bands or strips on the surface of a piston for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laser alloying method to produce superior wear resistant properties for an aluminum internal combustion engine piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines comprise reciprocating pistons which are exposed to harsh environmental conditions, including high temperatures, and friction. Prior art pistons have been plated with chrome in order to enhance their wear resistant characteristics. Chrome plating is expensive and is subject to deterioration from harsh environmental conditions present in internal combustion engines.